so little but worth so much
by Ninja-ass-betch
Summary: Sakura lefted konoha with her parents but com bacs to found out things she didnt think would happen...NEED HELP WITH PAIRINGS! Cutting, killing and, Cussing i dont kno if i will add lemons yet...
1. She leaves and comes bac?

I moved to Konoha after my parents died because well i was born here. It was Saturday about 3:16 and someone knocked on my door.

Hello...AH HELL NO!

Is that what i get for being friends with u?

Yes u freaking pig it is!

Well well well...forehead u never forgot the names?

Hell no i didnt! WOAH wen did u start wearing all black...and Ino wen d-did u start cutting?

H-huh?! Oh this it waz my cat hehe!

Ok Ino ur to easy to read and i can read any1 even the emotionless 1 now i can tell ur lieing!

Ok but if i tell u that means u can tell any1!

Fine demon pact!

Wow havent heard that in awhile. Alrite here goes. After u lefted everything went downwards for everyone but it waz the worst for Gaara Naruto Shika Sasuke Itachi Dei Salad Saso Shark Stiches and Janshin(_**as u can tell i made random nicknames!) **_Everyone wouldnt stop crying and we wouldnt go to skool for a month we ran away from home for weeks. We all started tho. Gaara kept saying no one wants to be his friend and he turned on everyone and wouldnt talk to any one of us. But after that my parents started to cheat on each other and they got a divorse. So pretty much everyone cuts that waz in our group but we still stuck together but ga-

INO STOP! Please stop its makeing me cry cuz i made everyone like this..Ino d-do u kno where gaara lives?

Middle of the town I waz about to c if he is ok even if he doesnt feel like talking. Ill take u.

Thank u My demon Sis(no really they r thats y they can make demon pacts everyone in Ino and Sakuras groups all r demons and Sakura has alot in her she sorta related to naruto cuz she has the 9 tails older sister and other tails related to him. i kno made that up!)that would help me alot and i need to go help everyone.

_**TIMESKIP THEY R IN TOWN!**_

Oh my kami is that Sakura? I dont kno!

Ino is everyone the same?

yea pretty much(talking about the random gossip ppl in town)

Dang! Wen r we going to be there!

WE R!!!!! I mean really ur starting to change to Saso!!!!

Srry its just i want to make it up to him...HOLY COW I HAVE AN IDEA!!!!

wat...I tell the plan...THATS A GREAT PLAN SAKU-CHAN!!!!

Ino ran to the door and rang it while i hid.

I-is gaara here cuz there sum trouble wit Naruto and sasuke and we tried to staop them but they wont!!!!!

GAARA NARUTO AND SASUKE R AT IT AGAIN!!!!!!!!

Y cant they learn to freaking break them apart!

I mouthed "r they ready yet?"

no...YES!

GAARA-KUN!

DAMN IT, ITS A DAMN FANGIRL AGAI-Saku-chan?

Kami i am NOT a DAMN FANGIRL I HATE THOSE TYPE!!!!!!!!!!!!

Saku-chan....Gaara started to hug me....Gaara im srry for leaveing u guys it just i had to and its just Ino just told me everything and i have to make it up to u guys!

How about we make up with everyone at the park we met at?

R-really u mean it!?

wen do i not mean stuff!

_____________________________________________________________________________

**Well there u have it the beginning of So much to say so little time to say it! Wow for sum reason my hand cramping up...lol...well Review and tell me how this went!!!! I kno ALL of the characters are going OOC!!!!! but Sakura, Ino, Naruto and, Shika!!!! they r rpetty much how im makeing them...lol...**


	2. Thugs Ganstas and NINJAS?

* * *

Saso POV!

_**They going to clean up ur look with all lies in the boo-**__**Who could this be? **_

_**Yo get ur ass to the park where we all met!**_

_** -Gaara**_

holy shit Gaara must have some news to tell everyone to get them to there with so many bad memerys with "_**her**_". Damn everyone must have been closer and y the hell is Hidan screaming like agirl after he heard-HOLY SHIT JASHIN UR STILL HERE IM SO SURPRIZED!!!!! No uses that name only Saku-chan could and she is gone! STICHES, ITA, SASU, SHIKA, NARU!!!!!!!!!!!!! GOD I THOUGHT U WOULD ALL FORGOT ABOUT ME!!!!!! Its not her it cant be! "Sakura?" SASO-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! God woman u cam bac!!!!!! Of course i told u i would!!!!! Haruno-san u need to go u have "sumthing" to do. YES SIR*giggles*well i better c u guys at the Ramen place at 7!!!!! Saku wait up! Yuppers Gaara?! Where u goin? O-oh nowhere...well u cant com with. Really now cuz if ur who ive been hearing about i going to freaking scream. Wat r u talkin about? Ugh ill find out later today. O-ok^_I thought he waz going to find out about me being a ninja^ _Well i need to go this way ill see ya later gaara!!!! Yea bye Sakura!

**SAKURA POV **

Man that waz close now i ust need to find Pein in this stupid maze. WHERE THE HELL R U PEIN!!!!!!!! Wat the hell bloody Cherry? I need my mission! Oh yea here ur going to go to skool and the thugs gansters so-its gansta's Wat waz that sakura? ITS GANSTA! FINE, thugs, ganstas so becare i have already talked to them and they said fine they will have code black(yes i kno this is for weather but its there sakuras uniforns color!)

* * *

felt like being lazy so this is wwwwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaayyyyy shorter....hehehehe!


End file.
